


Liar, Liar

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy knows the truth when she hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 078 - Lies

In all the time that she's known him, Spike has always told Buffy the truth. It might not be pretty, it rarely was what she wanted to hear, but never once did he shirk from telling her -- and damned be the consequences!

He is evil in so many ways: demon... murderer... thief...

_Why, oh why,_ Buffy wonders, _why can't he be a liar too?_

Lies are easy to bear. Lies slide past her heart like water off a duck's back. She can simply ignore a lie, laugh in its face and move on.

But the truth hurts.

Spike loves her.


End file.
